A Reckless Life - Μία παράτολμη ζωή
by Eugene Nt - Evil Regal
Summary: Το δεύτερο επεισόδιο του fan fiction μου για την 4η σεζόν!


4x2 Title: Α reckless life – Μία παράτολμη ζωή

**ΙΔΑΝΙΚΟ CASTING ΓΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΟΥΣ ΡΟΛΟΥΣ**

**Dianna Agron as Snow Queen**

**Henry Cavill as Steven (****πρώην ****Αλφέντες****)**

ΣΚΗΝΗ 1η

ΕΣΩΤ. ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΣΑΡΜΙΝΓΚΣ – ΠΡΩΙ

Η Βασίλισσα του Χιονιού και δύο βοηθοί της ψάχνουν τα πράγματα της Μαίρη Μάργκαρετ.

ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΧΙΟΝΙΟΥ Κοίτα όλα αυτά τα ωραία πράγματα (περιεργάζεται μία χιονισμένη γυάλινη μπάλα) θα έλεγε κανείς πως τα έχει όλα.

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ Δεν υπάρχει ίχνος του

ΒΧ Μπορεί να είναι ανόητη αλλά σίγουρα δεν θα το άφηνε εκτεθειμένο στο σπίτι της, ψάξτε και στον πάνω όροφο…

(περπατάει ανάμεσα στην κουζίνα με το γαλάζιο φόρεμα και τα ξανθά μαλλιά της όλο χάρη)

ΒΧ Χμμμ τι ευτυχισμένη οικογένεια (κοιτάει την φωτογραφία της Μαίρυ με τον Ντέιβιντ και την Έμμα)

ΚΑΛΛ Έχει και ένα εγγόνι

ΒΧ Τον Χένρι; Χαχ ξέρω τα πάντα γλυκέ μου, είναι απλά ένα παιδί αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι είναι και άχρηστος κιόλας…

(ανασηκώνει τα μαξιλάρια των καναπέδων, μπροστά της βρίσκει τα αλογάκια από την κούνια της Έμμα)

ΒΧ Ωωω τι γλυκό (ειρωνεύεται) πόσο αγαπάει την κόρη της..

ΚΑΛΛ Μπορούμε να κλέψουμε

ΒΧ Βάλε κάτι στην τσέπη σου και θα βρεθείς στο βυθό της θάλασσας

ΚΑΛΛ (αμέσως απομακρύνεται από δίπλα της)

ΒΧ Φεύγουμε (οι καλικάντζαροι αποχωρούν) βέβαια θα έπρεπε να της δώσω να καταλάβει ότι είμαι εδώ (με μία κίνηση του χεριού της όλες οι οικογενειακές φωτογραφίες αλλάζουν τα πρόσωπα του Ντέβιντ, Έμμα, Χένρι εξαφανίζονται και μένει η Χιονάτη μόνη της)

ΒΧ Η μοναξιά σου ταιριάζει (κοιτάει τις άδειες φωτογραφίες, αμέσως γίνεται μπλε καπνός και εξαφανίζεται γελώντας)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 2η ΣΠΙΤΙ ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑΣ – ΠΡΩΙ

Η Ρετζίνα έχει ετοιμάσει πρωινό και περιμένει τον Ρόμπιν ο οποίος κατεβαίνει την σκάλα, φιλιούνται γλυκά.

ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑ Καλημέρα

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Καλημέρα βασίλισσα μου

ΡΕΤΖ Έφτιαξα πρωινό (του δείχνει το τραπέζι)

Ρ Δεν είμαι συνηθισμένος σε τόσο αριστοκρατική αντιμετώπιση

ΡΕΤΖ Καιρός να το συνηθίσεις… (κάθονται στην καρέκλα) βγαίνεις με την δήμαρχο ξεχνάς

Ρ Και να ήθελα δεν θα μπορούσα (χαμογελάει ο ένας στον άλλον)

Ρ Αναρωτιόμουν πότε θα το κάναμε λίγο πιο επίσημο

ΡΕΤΖ Τι εννοείς

Ρ Να γνωρίσω τους φίλους σου ξέρεις

ΡΕΤΖ Τους charmings; Περίεργοι φίλοι αλλά τους έχεις γνωρίσει ήδη

Ρ Εννοώ σαν ζευγάρι Ρετζίνα

ΡΕΤΖ Θα έκανα την ίδια ερώτηση και εγώ οι άντρες σου δεν φαίνεται να με συμπαθούν ιδιαίτερα

Ρ Σε φοβούνται

ΡΕΤΖ Μα γιατί

Ρ Η φήμη της Evil Queen δεν είναι λίγη

ΡΕΤΖ Το έπιασα, τότε γιατί εσύ να διαφέρεις στο ελάχιστο από αυτούς

Ρ Γιατί εγώ το επέλεξα, επέλεξα να βλέπω την πανέμορφη, δυναμική, καλόκαρδη γυναίκα μπροστά μου

ΡΕΤΖ Ωωω (κάνει ντροπαλά) τι προτείνεις λοιπόν;

Ρ Μία συνάντηση με την Έμμα απόψε στης Γκράνις

ΡΕΤΖ (πάει δίπλα του) Ώστε θέλεις να γίνεις ο κύριος της δημάρχου (τον ταΐζει μία φρυγανιά)

Ρ Περισσότερο από το οτιδήποτε… έχεις λίγη μαρμελάδα

ΡΕΤΖ Που (κάνει να σκουπιστεί, ο Ρόμπιν κατευθείαν την φιλά, ενώ της χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπο γελάνε)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (σηκώνεται) οι άντρες μου με περιμένουν μαζί και ο Ρόναλντ, θα σε δω το βράδυ (την ξαναφιλά)

ΡΕΤΖ Φίλησε μου τον μικρό (του κουνάει το χέρι γελώντας)

(Πάει προς τον καθρέπτη να φτιάξει τα μαλλιά της και το φόρεμα της, το κουδούνι χτυπά, ανοίγει την πόρτα)

ΡΕΤΖ Έμμα

ΕΜΜΑ Πρέπει να δράσουμε ΤΩΡΑ

(Η Ρετζίνα μένει να την κοιτάζει παραξενεμένη)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 3η ΜΑΓΕΜΕΝΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ – ΠΡΩΙ

(Ο Ρόμπιν και η παρέα του κατευθύνονται προς ένα λόφο)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ ΛΟΙΠΟΝ ΣΥΝΤΡΟΦΟΙ ΜΟΥ ΑΚΟΥΣΤΕ ΗΡΘΕ Η ΩΡΑ ΝΑ ΣΩΣΟΥΜΕ ΤΟ ΧΩΡΙΟ ΠΟΥ ΖΕΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΦΤΩΧΙΑ ΚΟΝΤΑ ΣΤΟ ΠΟΤΑΜΙ ΑΛΛΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΟΥΜΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΘΑ ΧΡΕΙΑΣΤΟΥΜΕ ΤΟ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΠΟΥ ΒΡΙΣΚΕΤΑΙ ΣΤΟ ΛΕΥΚΟ ΚΑΣΤΡΟ

ΜΙΚΡΟΣ ΤΖΟΝ Το κάστρο είναι άδειο το τσέκαρε η εμπροσθοφυλακή κανείς δεν μένει εκεί παρά μόνο φαντάσματα

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ακόμα καλύτερα χωριστείτε σε ομάδες και ετοιμαστείτε για διάρρηξη ΑΣ ΣΩΣΟΥΜΕ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΥΣ

ΣΥΝΤΡΟΦΟΙ ΕΙΙΙΙ (επευφημίες)

Ο Ρόμπιν με τον μικρό Τζον και μία ομάδα δύο ανθρώπων ανεβαίνει τον τοίχο του κάστρου, έπειτα τρέχουν γρήγορα στους άδειους δρόμους του λευκού κάστρου και βλέπουν μπροστά τους τρεις πόρτες.

ΣΥΝΤΡΟΦΟΣ Απορώ γιατί το λένε λευκό κάστρο, έχει αφόρητη ζέστη

ΜΤ Ποια πόρτα διαλέγουμε αρχηγέ

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Είναι τέσσερις μία για τον καθένα μας, να έχετε τα όπλα σας έτοιμα παίρνουμε τον χρυσό και γυρίζουμε κατευθείαν εδώ όπου ξεκινήσαμε

Περνάνε τις πόρτες. Ο Ρόμπιν εμφανίζεται σε ένα χώρο με κολοσσιαίες διαστάσεις, υπάρχουν τεράστιες λευκές κολόνες, οι τείχη είναι κατά λευκοί και στην άκρη του δωματίου ένας μεγάλος θρόνος με πολλά σκαλιά, φαίνεται πολύ μακρινός.

Ξαφνικά οι τείχη αρχίζουν και κρυσταλλώνουν όπως και όλος ο χώρος και τα αντικείμενα του, χιόνι αρχίζει να πέφτει από την κρυστάλλινη οροφή ενώ ο αέρας χτυπάει το πρόσωπο του. Αμέσως σηκώνει το τόξο του, στη χιονοθύελλα υπάρχουν 3 αντρικές μορφές.

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ένα ακόμη βήμα και είσαι νεκρός τα βέλη μου πάντα βρίσκουν τον στόχο τους

Μία μορφή έρχεται ιπτάμενα καταπάνω του ο Ρόμπιν ρίχνει ένα βέλος στο πρόσωπο του και μετά από μία κραυγή πέφτει στο πάτωμα. Μία δεύτερη μορφή τον πιάνει από το λαιμό, το σώμα του πονάει από το κρύο στα χέρια της, αμέσως γυρίζει παλεύουν τον στριμώχνει στον τοίχο και του κολλάει ένα βέλος στο λαιμό, πέφτει στο πάτωμα.

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ Με εμένα δεν θα είσαι τόσο τυχερός (κουνάει το χέρι του η χιονοθύελλα τον παρασέρνει και τον ρίχνει στο παγωμένο πλακάκι, χάνει τις αισθήσεις του)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 4η ΕΞΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΓΚΡΑΝΙΣ – ΠΡΩΙ

Η Ρετζίνα και η Έμμα περπατάνε στον δρόμο έξω από το εστιατόριο της Γκράνι.

ΡΕΤΖ Ώστε αν κατάλαβα καλά προτείνεις να αρχίσουμε το κυνηγητό

ΕΜΜΑ Σκέφτηκα ότι την προηγούμενη φορά με την Ζελένα παίξαμε πολύ αμυντικά… αυτή την φορά θα έπρεπε να δράσουμε γρήγορα για τον Χένρι, για όλους

ΡΕΤΖ Δεν έχουμε τίποτα να φοβηθούμε η μαγεία μου είναι αρκετή

ΕΜΜΑ Το ξέρω αλλά δεν ξέρουμε το πόσο πονηροί μπορεί να είναι καλύτερα να ξεμπερδεύουμε μαζί τους το γρηγορότερο

ΡΕΤΖ Θα ήταν πιο εύκολο αν είχες και εσύ την μαγεία σου

ΕΜΜΑ Την ξανά απέκτησα

ΡΕΤΖ Αλλά δεν έχεις κάνει καθόλου εξάσκηση

ΕΜΜΑ Ήταν ατύχημα

ΡΕΤΖ Τραγικό ατύχημα, ένα φιλί

ΕΜΜΑ Ήμουν αναγκασμένη

ΡΕΤΖ Ο πειρατής δεν θα το είδε έτσι

ΕΜΜΑ Τι θες να πεις

ΡΕΤΖ Σε ακολουθεί συνεχώς βάλε τα πράγματα σε μία σειρά βάλε ένα τέλος αν χρειάζεται

ΕΜΜΑ Δίνεις και συμβουλές προσωπικού περιεχομένου τώρα

ΡΕΤΖ Ναι και σήμερα είσαι καλεσμένη

ΕΜΜΑ Όταν λες καλεσμένη;

ΡΕΤΖΙ Ο Ρόμπιν θέλει να γνωρίσει καλύτερα τους δικούς μου ανθρώπους και σκέφτηκε ότι ένα δείπνο απόψε μαζί σου…

ΕΜΜΑ Περίμενε με θεωρείς δικό σου άνθρωπο

ΡΕΤΖ Πλέον ναι

ΕΜΜΑ (της χαμογελά) Ο Χένρι θα είναι πολύ χαρούμενος

ΡΕΤΖ Είμαι σίγουρη

(η Ρούμπι βγαίνει από το κατάστημα)

ΡΟΥΜΠΙ Είμαι έτοιμη

ΡΕΤΖ Ένα λεπτό… έτοιμη για πού

Ε Θα έρθει μαζί μας εγώ την κάλεσα

ΡΕΤΖ Περιμένουμε και άλλους;

E Κοίτα ξέρω ότι θα ήταν καλύτερο να δουλέψουμε σαν Θέλμα και Λουίζ

ΡΕΤΖ Σαν ποιες;

Ε Εννοώ ότι τα καταφέρνουμε καλά οι δύο μας αλλά λίγη βοήθεια πάντα χρειάζεται

ΧΟΥΚ Και αυτή η βοήθεια προφανώς είμαι εγώ (έρχεται γελώντας προς το μέρος τους)

ΡΕΤΖ Αν μου μυρίσει κονιάκ.. θα σε ψήσω

ΧΟΥΚ Κάποια είναι στις καλές της σήμερα

Ε Αν θέλουμε να δουλέψουμε σωστά καλύτερα να ξεκινήσουμε τώρα, μπείτε στο αμάξι

(ο Χουκ πάει να κάτσει στην θέση του συνοδηγού η Ρετζίνα του ρίχνει ένα θανατηφόρα βλέμμα)

Χ Οι κυρίες προηγούνται ξέχασα… μεγαλειοτάτη (μπαίνει πίσω)

(η Έμμα είναι έτοιμη να βάλει την μηχανή σε λειτουργία όταν ακούει μία φωνή)

ΣΤΙΒΕΝ Έμμα

ΕΜΜΑ ΣΤΙΒΕΝ (στέκεται άναυδη)

(οι υπόλοιποι την κοιτάνε παραξενεμένοι)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 5η ΕΣΩΤ ΓΚΡΑΝΙΣ – ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ

Ο Χουκ και η Ρετζίνα κάθονται σε ένα τραπέζι κοντά στην Έμμα και τον Στίβεν.

Χ Ποιος είναι αυτός ο τύπος

ΡΕΤΖ Προσπαθώ να συγκεντρωθώ

Χ Σε τι παρακαλώ

ΡΕΤΖ Ξόρκι εντοπισμού

Χ Χμμ θα ήταν πολύ συνετό να κάνεις ένα ξόρκι εντοπισμού μπροστά σε έναν τελείως άγνωστο από μαγεία

ΡΕΤΖ Υπάρχουν και βουβά ξόρκια... θες να τα δοκιμάσω πάνω σου;

(ακολουθεί σιωπή)

Χ Σαν πολύ ώρα δεν μιλάνε

ΡΕΤΖ Θα έχουν να πουν σημαντικά πράγματα

Χ Και είναι φίλος της από τη Νέα Υόρκη

ΡΕΤΖ Έτσι λέει

Χ Γιατί δεν τον εμπιστεύεσαι

ΡΕΤΖ Εγώ δεν εμπιστεύομαι εσένα γιατί να εμπιστευτώ έναν άγνωστο

Χ Και εμένα κάτι περίεργο έχει πάνω του

ΡΕΤΖ Είπε ο ζηλιάρης καψούρης

Χ Δεν ζηλεύω

ΡΕΤΖ (κουνάει καταφατικά το κεφάλι της)

Χ Δεν έχω τίποτα να ζηλέψω από την Σουάν απλά θέλω να προσέχει

ΡΕΤΖ Πίστεψε με αν κάποιος άνθρωπος ξέρεις να προσέχει τον εαυτό του αυτή είναι η Έμμα

Χ (δεν μιλάει για λίγο) Υπάρχει κάποιο ξόρκι για να κρυφακούσεις τι λένε;

ΡΕΤΖ Αρκετά κάνεις σαν μωρό παιδί

Χ Απλά θέλω το καλύτ…

ΡΕΤΖ Αυτό που θες πρέπει να το κάνεις

Χ Τι εννοείς

ΡΕΤΖ Στην ζωή πρέπει να είμαστε πιο παράτολμοι

Χ Και πως το κάνω αυτό

ΡΕΤΖ Περίμενες πριν ένα χρόνο ότι θα είμαι ευτυχισμένη με τον γιο μου και τον… σύντροφο μου

Χ Θα μου φάνταζε παραμύθι..

ΡΕΤΖ Ακριβώς, αν θες να δημιουργήσεις και εσύ το δικό σου παραμύθι κάνε το τι περιμένεις..

X Δεν ξέρω εγώ…

ΡΕΤΖ Κάποια κάποτε μου είπε να μην αφήσω τίποτα να με κρατήσω πίσω.. και το έκανα, εσύ;

X (μένει να την κοιτάει σκεπτικός)

Λίγα μέτρα μακριά, ο ψηλός άντρας με τα καστανά μαλλιά και το πέτσινο μπουφάν συζητά με την Έμμα.

ΕΜΜΑ Δεν καταλαβαίνω πως με βρήκες

ΣΤΙΒΕΝ Ξεχνάς ότι έχουμε τους ίδιους φίλους, μου είπαν ότι βρίσκεσαι σε μία μικρή πόλη στο Μέιν και εδώ είμαι

ΕΜΜΑ Τελικά τίποτα δεν κρύβεται

ΣΤΙΒΕΝ Στόριμπρουκ, σοβαρά τώρα;

ΕΜΜΑ Είναι μία μικρή… μαγευτική πόλη θα έλεγα

ΣΤΙΒΕΝ Η ασφάλεια με έστειλε για μία υπόθεση στο Μέιν και σκέφτηκα να μείνω εδώ θα είναι κοντά και με την δουλειά μου

Ε Γιατί να το κάνεις αυτό

ΣΤ Για να σε πείσω να έρθεις μαζί μου

Ε Να έρθω μαζί σου που;

ΣΤ Γνωριζόμαστε για πολλά χρόνια, έχεις βοηθήσει πολλές φορές το τμήμα, έχουμε συνεργαστεί δεκάδες φορές

Ε Ναι στο να κυνηγάμε τραπεζίτες

ΣΤ Ακριβώς αυτό θέλω να κάνεις και τώρα

Ε Γίνε πιο συγκεκριμένος

ΣΤ Το τμήμα της Νέας Υόρκης σου προσφέρει μία θέση σαν ιδιωτική ερευνήτρια…

Ε Τι;;

ΣΤ To μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι όταν τελειώσω την υπόθεση μου στο Μέιν να σε πάρω μαζί μου στη Νέα Υόρκη

Ε Περίμενε έχω μία ζωή εδώ

ΣΤ Ο Χένρι λατρεύει την ζωή στο μεγάλο μήλο ξεχνάς

Ε Ναι πριν ένα χρόνο τώρα όμως..

ΣΤ Τι άλλαξε;

Ε Πολλά και κάποια δεν βγάζουν και νόημα

ΣΤ Η καριέρα σου η ζωή σου θα βελτιωθεί προς το καλύτερο

Ε Ξέρω, εδώ είναι το σπίτι μου όμως

ΣΤ Η ΝΥ είναι το σπίτι σου

Ε Δεν μπορώ να αναγκάσω τον Χένρι να φύγει

ΣΤ Το θέμα είναι τι θες εσύ, δεν πιστεύω να αρνηθείς στον καλύτερο σου φίλο αυτή την μικρή χάρη που μόνο καλό θα σου κάνει..

Ε Χρειάζομαι χρόνο να το σκεφτώ

ΣΤ Πάρε όσο θες, εδώ τριγύρω θα είμαι

Ε Και αν δεν έρθω

ΣΤ Τότε θα χρειαστεί να σε μεταπείσω

(σηκώνεται από το τραπέζι και αφήνει τα χρήματα)

ΣΤ Θα τα πούμε σύντομα Έμμα… ξέρεις που θα με βρεις

Ε (του κουνάει το κεφάλι της ενώ εκείνος φεύγει)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 6η

ΕΣΩΤ ΛΕΥΚΟΥ ΚΑΣΤΡΟΥ – ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ

Δύο άντρες σέρνουν τον Ρόμπιν μπροστά στον θρόνο και τον αφήνουν εκεί περιμένοντας.

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Όποιος και να είναι ο βασιλιάς σας δεν τον περίμενα για δειλό

Ξαφνικά μια χιονοθύελλα ταξιδεύει στον αέρα, μία άσπρη δύνη φτιάχνεται και από μέσα μία κατάχλομη γυναίκα με πράσινα μάτια, κατάξανθα μαλλιά και γαλάζιο φόρεμα παρουσιάζεται.

ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΧΙΟΝΙΟΥ Βασίλισσα θες να πεις

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (την κοιτάει νευριασμένος) Τι θες από εμένα

ΒΧ Διακρίνω εκνευρισμό

Ρ Τι έκανες στου άντρες μου

ΒΧ Αυτούς τους κουφιοκέφαλους λες

Ρ Είναι καλά;

ΒΧ Ναι… αν δεν έπεφταν από την χαράδρα

Ο Ρόμπιν πάει να την χτυπήσει, οι άντρες της κάνουν να τον σταματήσουν.

ΒΧ Αφήστε τον.. μου αρέσει είναι παράτολμος

Ρ Αρκετά μάγισσα (την πιάνει από τον λαιμό, αμέσως τα χέρια του παγώνουν και οπισθοχωρεί από τον πόνο)

Ρ Το δέρμα σου

ΒΧ Ας πούμε ότι δεν είμαι ο πιο ζεστός άνθρωπος (χαμογελά)

ΒΧ Θα αναρωτιέσαι γιατί είσαι εδώ… η φήμη σου είναι θρυλική, ωστόσο χαζός, πραγματικά νόμιζες ότι θα μπορούσες να κλέψεις από εμένα..

Ρ Δεν είσαι παρά μία άχρηστη κακιασμένη μάγισσα

ΒΧ Άουτσ (κάνει ψεύτικα προσβεβλημένη) θέλω μία χάρη, ξέρω ότι είσαι πολύ καλός σε αυτός που κάνεις και θέλω να κλέψεις κάτι για εμένα

Ρ Ποτέ

ΒΧ Ίσως θα το ξανασκεφτόσουν αν σου έλεγα ότι μπορούν να κινδυνέψουν κάποιοι πολύ δικοί σου άνθρωποι

Ρ Μείνει μακριά από τους φίλους μου

ΒΧ Τόσο χαζός, τόσο όμορφος (τον ακουμπάει στο πρόσωπο, πόνος τον διαπερνά σε όλο του το σώμα)

ΒΧ Έχεις ακουστά τον σκοτεινότατο θέλω να κλέψεις κάτι που του ανήκει…

Ρ Αποκλείεται θα καταλήξω νεκρός

ΒΧ Αυτό δεν με ενδιαφέρει ιδιαίτερα

Ρ Αν αρνηθώ

ΒΧ Τότε θα υποστείς τις συνέπειες

Ο Ρόμπιν γρήγορα χτυπά τους 2 καλικάντζαρους βιαστικά και παίρνει το τόξο στα χέρια του.

ΒΧ Αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν δέχεσαι δηλαδή..

Ρ Αν με κυνηγήσεις τα βέλη μου θα σε βρουν..

ΒΧ Δεν θα το κάνω γιατί ξέρω ότι θα αλλάξεις γνώμη σύντομα

Ρ Πως μπορείς να είσαι τόσο σίγουρη;

ΒΧ Ας το πούμε προαίσθημα

Ο Ρόμπιν ανοίγει την μεγάλη πόρτα και φεύγει.

Το πλάνο περνά μέσα από τα μάτια της Βασίλισσας.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 7η - ΕΞΩΤ ΠΑΡΚΟ ΣΤΟΡΙΜΠΡΟΥΚ – ΜΕΣΗΜΕΡΙ

Ο Ραμπλ και η Μπελ περπατάνε γύρω από τη μικρή λίμνη αγκαζέ.

ΜΠΕΛ Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω

ΓΚΟΛΝΤ (την κοιτάει ερωτηματικά)

ΜΠΕΛ Ότι είμαι η κυρία Γκολντ…

ΓΚΟΛΝΤ Πρέπει να πω ότι είχα πολλές κατακτήσεις πριν το έγγαμο βίο

Μ Και όλες ήτανε αδίστακτες μάγισσες γιατί άραγε (γελάει)

Γ Αλλά εγώ διάλεξα την μία με την πιο καλή και αθώα καρδιά αυτή που πιστεύει σε μένα

Μ Και δεν θα σταματήσει να το κάνει ποτέ (τον φιλά)

Γ Γιατί μας κοιτάνε

Μ Ο κόσμος δεν είχε συνηθίσει στο μαγεμένο δάσος να βλέπει τον σκοτεινότατο τόσο χαρούμενο

Γ Εσύ με κάνεις χαρούμενο

Μ (του ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα αγάπης)

Γ Αλλά ας γυρίσουμε στο θέμα πίστης, πραγματικά με εμπιστεύεσαι

Μ Και βέβαια γιατί το αμφισβητείς

Γ Φυσικά όχι αλλά θα μπορούσα να τολμήσω να ρωτήσω κάτι

Μ Ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις, τι σκέπτεσαι

Γ Μπελ γιατί έχεις αυτό το μαχαίρι

(βγάζει από την τσέπη του ένα μαχαίρι)

Μ Αυτό είναι δικό μου δεν θα έπρεπε να το έχεις

Γ Το έκλεψα για το καλό σου

Μ Μα γιατί

Γ Αυτό το μαχαίρι έχει μέσα του δυνατή μαγεία που θα μπορούσε να σε σκοτώσει

Μ Όχι το έχω τόσο καιρό

Γ Που το βρήκες

Μ Το χρειάστηκα κάποτε

Γ Για ποιο λόγο

Μ (δεν απαντά)

Γ Δεν θα απαντήσεις

Μ Για να σώσω τους ανθρώπους της πόλης μου, ζήτησα την βοήθεια των νεράιδων και μου το έδωσαν

Γ Από τι απειλή

Μ Από τα όργκς

Γ Μα εγώ σας έσωσα από αυτά τα πλάσματα

Μ Είχαμε ξαναδεχτεί απειλές στο παρελθόν

Γ Τότε γιατί δεν το χρησιμοποίησες ξανά

Μ Γιατί το έχασα

Γ Και το βρήκες τώρα θες να πεις

Μ Με την κατάρα της Ζελένα ο χρόνος ανατράπηκε και έτσι βρέθηκε στην κατοχή μου

Γ Αχά… εντάξει θα το κρατήσω εγώ τότε

Μ Όχι είναι δικό μου (πάει να του το πάρει)

Γ Όχι Μπελ μου (σηκώνει το χέρι του ψηλά) θα το κρατήσω εγώ εξάλλου πλέον δεν έχεις τίποτα να φοβηθείς, είμαι εγώ μαζί σου

Μ Ναι σε εμπιστεύομαι απλά…

Γ Θες να μου πεις κάτι ακόμα

Μ Όχι κράτα το, εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα

Γ Τι θα έλεγες να πάμε για παγωτό

Μ Χμμ και έλεγα πότε θα ρωτήσεις

Συνεχίζουν το περπάτημα, η Μπελ ρίχνει γρήγορες ματιές προς την τσέπη του.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 8η – ΕΞΩΤ ΔΑΣΟΣ ΣΤΟΡΙΜΠΡΟΥΚ – ΜΕΣΗΜΕΡΙ

Έχοντας παρκάρει το αυτοκίνητο η Ρετζίνα, Έμμα , Χουκ και Ρούμπι ψάχνουν για σημάδια των καλικάντζαρων στο δάσος.

ΡΟΥΜΠΙ Εγώ δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πως θα τους αναγνωρίσουμε

ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑ Τους είδα, ψήλοι με σκελετωμένο πρόσωπο σαν τον πάγο και κάτασπρες πλεξούδες

ΧΟΥΚ Τότε θα τους αναγνωρίσουμε εύκολα

ΡΕΤΖ Μην είσαι χαζός… έχεις ακούσει ποτέ την λέξη καμουφλάζ

Χ Εσύ τι λες love? Είμαι πειρατής

ΡΕΤΖ Ακριβώς δεν θα έχουν την τερατώδης μορφή τους… να περιμένεις κάτι… πιο ανθρώπινο

ΕΜΜΑ Συνεπώς ψάχνουμε για άγνωστα πρόσωπα

ΡΕΤΖ Ευτυχώς το storybrooke δεν είναι η Βοστώνη

Ε Τουλάχιστον στην Βοστώνη δεν είχα να αντιμετωπίσω υπερφυσικά πλάσματα που ζητούν εκδίκηση…

Χ Βοστώνη; Νέα Υόρκη; Τα μέρη σου, το σπίτι σου

Ε Το σπίτι μου είναι εδώ με τον Χένρι

Χ Ο φίλος σου ο Στίβεν φαίνεται να έχει διαφορετική άποψη…

Ε Με κρυφάκουγες;

Χ Κάτι έπιασε το αυτί μου

Η Έμμα του δίνει ένα θανατηφόρο βλέμμα.

Ρ Δεν μπορώ να μυρίσω τίποτα

ΡΕΤΖ Το λυκάκι έχει δίκιο… η μαγεία του πάγου δεν μπορεί να εντοπιστεί

ΕΜΜΑ Νόμιζα ότι ακολουθούμε ξόρκι ανίχνευσης

ΡΕΤΖ Ακριβώς αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι είναι και αξιόπιστο

ΕΜΜΑ Θες να πεις ότι μας έφερες σε μία καταραμένη παγίδα

ΡΕΤΖ Αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι για να μπορέσεις να εντοπίσεις κάτι πρέπει να το αισθανθείς, οι χρήστες της μαγείας του πάγου δεν νιώθουν τίποτα… δεν έχουν συναισθήματα

Ε Αυτό έπρεπε να μας κάνει να νιώσουμε καλύτερα

ΡΕΤΖ Μία διευκρίνιση….

Συνεχίζουν το περπάτημα και φτάνουν μπροστά στο πηγάδι η Ρούμπι το επεξεργάζεται.

Ρ Το νερό έχει παγώσει

Χ Αποκλείεται ο καιρός είναι φυσιολογικός σήμερα

Ε Πρέπει να πέρασαν από εδώ..

ΡΕΤΖ Το κακό με την μαγεία του πάγου είναι ότι δεν μπορείς να την αισθανθείς, όταν όμως έχεις το κρύο δίπλα σου μπορείς… ΠΟΛΥ ΕΥΚΟΛΑ

Η Ρετζίνα με μία γρήγορα κίνηση γυρίζει και χτυπάει το δένδρο μία μορφή με κουκούλα και με αποστεωμένο παγωμένο πρόσωπο πέφτει στο έδαφος.

Η Έμμα τραβάει το όπλο της.

Ε Που είναι οι δικοί σου… (τα κατάλευκα μάτια του μένουν να την κοιτάνε) ΜΙΛΑ

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ χαχα… πολύ αργά

ΡΕΤΖ Αρκετά (η Ρετζίνα με μία φωτιά λιώνει το παγωμένο τέρας με την ανθρώπινη μορφή)

Χ Δεν έπρεπε να το κάνεις αυτό μεγαλειοτάτη

ΡΕΤΖ Και γιατί παρακαλώ;

Μέσα από τους θάμνους και τα δένδρα εμφανίζονται άνδρες με παρόμοια εμφάνιση που μόνο άνθρωπο δεν θυμίζει και τους περικυκλώνουν από παντού.

Η Ρούμπι μεταμορφώνεται σε λύκο και οι υπόλοιποι ανασκουμπώνονται.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 9η ΕΞΩΤ ΔΑΣΟΣ ΣΤΟΡΙΜΠΡΟΥΚ – ΤΗΝ ΙΔΙΑ ΩΡΑ

Ο Ρόμπιν Χουντ είναι μαζί με τους συντρόφους του και τον γιο του στο δάσος, κάνοντας προπόνηση με τα όπλα τους. Ο Ρόναλντ χρησιμοποιεί το τόξο και ο Ρόμπιν του δείχνει πως.

ΡΟΝΑΛΝΤ Γιατί δεν μου έδωσες αυτό που κρατάς και εσύ;

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Γιατί είναι μεγάλο για εσένα… ας αρχίσεις με κάτι πιο απλό

ΡΟΝΑΛΝΤ Μα αυτό εδώ είναι πολύ εύκολο (το τινάζει πέρα δώθε)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Αφού είναι τόσο εύκολο δεν μου δείχνεις τι έχεις μάθει… χαμηλότερα ο καρπός, στόχευσε στο χοντρό κλαρί του δέντρου

Ο Ρόναλντ ρίχνει και αστοχεί, αμέσως κοιτάει τον πατέρα του.

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Μπράβο (τον χειροκροτεί)

ΡΟΝΑΛΝΤ Μας δεν πήγε εκεί που μου είπες

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ναι αλλά σχεδόν τα κατάφερες μπράβο μεγάλε

ΡΟΝΑΛΝΤ (χαμογελάει) τώρα μπορούμε να πάμε στης Ρετζίνας;

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Μόλις φέρω τα ξύλα ε; Γιατί δεν κάθεσαι λίγο με τον θείο Τζον (κοιτάει τον Τζον)

ΤΖΟΝ Έγινε, μικρέ έλα μαζί μου… έχεις ακούσει ποτέ την ιστορία..

Ο Ρόμπιν χαμογελά και μπαίνει πιο βαθιά στο δάσος να βρει ξύλα, αρχίζει να μαζεύει όταν ακούει ένα θρόισμα πίσω του, μένει συγκρατημένος… γρήγορα παίρνει το τόξο και στοχεύει στην πλευρά που άκουσε τον ήχο.

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ Πίσω σου

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ποιος είσαι εσύ

Κ Νομίζω ξέρεις πολύ καλά ποιος είμαι

Ρ Δεν σε έχω ξαναδεί στη πόλη μας

Κ Και όμως έχει δει τους συντρόφους μου

Ρ Είσαι ένας… (τεντώνει το τόξου του)

Κ Έχω ένα μήνυμα για σένα κλέφτη και νομίζω ξέρεις πολύ καλά από ποιον είναι

Κοντινό στο βλέμμα του Ρόμπιν.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 10η ΕΣΩΤ ΟΙΚΕΙΑ ΡΟΜΠΙΝ – ΕΠΕΙΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΜΕΡΕΣ

Ο Ρόμπιν γυρίζει από το κυνήγι στη γυναίκα του και στον γιο του.

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Μαριάμ έφερα λαγό ετοίμασε… (διακόπτει απότομα)

ΜΑΡΙΑΜ Αγάπη μου (τρέχει και τον αγκαλιάζει)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (ανταποδίδει) Δεν ήξερα ότι είχαμε επισκέψεις

ΜΑΡΙΑΜ Να σας γνωρίσω από εδώ η Λίντα

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Χάρηκα είμαι ο Ρόμπιν του…

Η γυναίκα με τα κουρελιασμένα ρούχα και τα ατίθασα μαλλιά γυρίζει και τον κοιτάει, ο Ρόμπιν μένει σοκαρισμένος, είναι η βασίλισσα του χιονιού.

ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΧΙΟΝΙΟΥ Είμαι η Λίντα έχω ακούσει τόσα πολλά για την γενναιότητα σου και πως βοηθάς… εμάς τους φτωχούς (δεν παίρνει τα μάτια της από πάνω του)

ΜΑΡΙΑΜ Ρόμπιν τι έπαθες; Κάνεις σαν να είδες φάντασμα…

Ρ Ε; Ό.. Όχι τίποτα.. χά χάρηκα (λέει τρομαγμένος)

ΒΧ Μάριαμ σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το ζεστό φαγητό… ο γιος σου είναι τόσο γλυκό παιδί…

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Γνώρισες το γιο μου;

ΒΧ Ναι τόσο όμορφο τόσο ζεστό…

ΜΑΡΙΑΜ Νομίζω κάνει λίγο κρύο πάω να φέρω ξύλα να ανάψω την φωτιά

ΒΧ Ω ναι γλυκιά μου, δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο απεχθάνομαι την παγωνιά

Η Μάριαμ βγαίνει από το δωμάτιο.

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Τι κάνεις εδώ μάγισσα

ΒΧ Απλά ήρθα να γνωρίσω την οικογένεια σου… είστε τόσο καλοί (κάνει όλο αηδία)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Τι θες από εμένα

ΒΧ Αυτό που σου πρότεινα και τις προάλλες, μία διάρρηξη στου σκοτεινότατου το κάστρο

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Και να βοηθήσω εσένα αποκλείεται (σηκώνεται από το τραπέζι)

ΒΧ Δεν νομίζω ότι έχεις άλλη επιλογή

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Δεν θα πειράξεις την οικογένεια μου…

Η Μάριαμ εμφανίζεται με λίγα ξύλα στην αγκαλιά της.

ΜΑΡΙΑΜ Πρόλαβα και βρ… (με μία κίνηση του χεριού της βασίλισσας του χιονιού η Μαριάμ νιώθει ότι πνίγεται και πέφτει κάτω από του πόνους)

ΒΧ Τικ τοκ… τικ τοκ

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Σε παρακαλώ άφησε την… θα κάνω ότι θες

Η Μάριαμ δίπλα του αρχίζει να ξεψυχά

Ρ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩΩΩ

Η ΒΧ την αφήνει και εκείνη πέφτει λιπόθυμη, ο Ρομπιν τρέχει δίπλα από το αναίσθητο σώμα της.

Η ΒΧ σκύβει προς το μέρος του και παίρνει την κανονική της μορφή.

ΒΧ Ο ΧΡΟΝΟΣ ΣΟΥ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΕΙ ΚΛΕΦΤΗ ΘΑ ΕΠΙΤΥΧΕΙΣ ΔΙΑΦΟΡΕΤΙΚΑ ΘΑ ΠΑΓΩΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΑΓΑΠΗΜΕΝΗ ΣΟΥ ΟΙΚΟΓΕΝΕΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΟ ΧΙΟΝΙΑ

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Εντάξει νίκησες Λίντα….

ΒΧ Λίντα χαχα όχι γλυκέ μου… ΕΛΣΑ

ΣΚΗΝΗ 11η - ΕΞΩΤ ΔΑΣΟΣ ΣΤΟΡΙΜΠΡΟΥΚ – ΤΗΝ ΙΔΙΑ ΩΡΑ

Οι ήρωες είναι περικυκλωμένοι από μία ομάδα καλικάντζαρων.

ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑ (βγάζει μία φωτιά στα χέρια της) κάντε ένα βήμα ακόμα και θα σας λιώσω

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ Δεν είσαι η βασίλισσα μας

Αμέσως αρχίζουν την επίθεση, η Ρούμπι σαν λύκος ορμάει σε δύο, η Ρετζίνα αρχίζει να εκσφενδονίζει φωτιές καίγοντας τους. Η Έμμα πυροβολεί μάταια, κάποιος την ρίχνει κάτω.

ΧΟΥΚ Σουάν πρόσεχε

Ο Χουκ ορμά σε κάποιον που προσπαθεί να την σκοτώσει, τον χτυπά, αλλά δύο ακόμα τον αφοπλίζουν, ο καλικάντζαρος ακουμπά τον Χουκ και αρχίζει να παγώνει.

ΕΜΜΑ ΚΙΛΙΑΑΑΝ

Κλοτσάει τον καλικάντζαρο και του ρίχνει μία πέτρα στο κεφάλι, κάποιος την πετά σε ένα δέντρο, ενώ είναι έτοιμος να την καρφώσει με ένα κρύσταλλο ο Χουκ του πιάνει το πόδι και τον ακινητοποιεί αμέσως η Έμμα με ένα ξύλο τον χτυπά και σπάει στα δύο σαν το χιόνι.

Με μία κίνηση του χεριού ενός καλικάντζαρου ο Χουκ πέφτει στο πηγάδι, προσπαθεί να κρατηθεί από τις άκρες, ξανά κουνάει το χέρι του και τον ρίχνει μέσα.

Ε Όχι (πυροβολεί το παγωμένο τέρας στο πρόσωπο και πέφτει στο έδαφος)

ΡΕΤΖ ΑΡΚΕΤΑ ΜΕ ΑΥΤΟ (φωτιές γυρίζουν δίπλα τους και το δάσος γίνεται κατακόκκινο)

Χ Σουάν (κρέμεται από την άκρη του πηγαδιού)

Ε Χουκ… δώσε μου το χέρι σου ( δεν καταφέρνει να το πιάσει) το χέρι σου (κρατάει το χέρι του και προσπαθεί να το σηκώσει)

Ε Δεν μπορώ αργκκ (ουρλιάζει χαμηλόφωνα)

Χ Άφησε με

Η Έμμα συνεχίζει να προσπαθεί, τον αφήνει από τα χέρια της και ο Χουκ πέφτει.

Ξαφνού ο Χουκ εμφανίζεται στο γρασίδι δίπλα της, η Έμμα σηκώνεται.

ΕΜΜΑ Χουκ είσαι καλά

Χ Αν εξαιρέσεις τον πόνο σε όλο μου το σώμα…

ΡΟΥΜΠΙ Τα καταφέραμε

ΡΕΤΖ Νομίζω ότι θα σκεφτούν καλύτερα πριν τα βάλουν μαζί μας ξανά…

ΕΜΜΑ Σε ευχαριστώ Ρετζίνα

ΡΕΤΖ Γιατί με ευχαριστείς

Ε Που τον έσωσες (κοιτάει το ερωτηματικό της βλέμμα) τον Χουκ

ΡΕΤΖ Εγώ δεν έκανα τίποτα… εσύ το έκανες (είναι έκπληκτη)

Ε Μα οι δυνάμεις μου δεν προπονήθηκα καθόλου

ΡΕΤΖ Φαίνεται ότι βρήκαν για τα καλά το δρόμο τους πίσω σε εσένα

Ε Μα αυτό δεν είναι δυνατόν…

ΡΕΤΖ Με την μαγεία όλα είναι δυνατά.. απλά χρειαζόσουν να σε βοηθήσει κάποιος

Η Έμμα μένει να κοιτάζει τον Χουκ.

ΡΟΥΜΠΙ Βρήκα κάτι… δύο ξανθιές τρίχες στο σακάκι ενός

ΡΕΤΖ (της αρπάζει)

Ε Τι σημαίνει αυτό

ΡΕΤΖ (μένει σοκαρισμένη) μπορεί να είμαστε μόνοι μας στο storybrooke…

Πανοραμικό πλάνο όλων που κοιτάνε αριστερά δεξιά.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 12η ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΣΑΡΜΙΝΓΚΣ – ΑΠΟΓΕΥΜΑ

Η Μαίρυ Μάργκαρετ και ο Ντέιβιντ μπαίνουν με το καροτσάκι του μωρού της.

ΜΜ Σου άρεσε η βόλτα μικρούλη (του κουνάει τα δάχτυλα)

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Και βέβαια του άρεσε ήταν τόσο ήσυχος δεν έκλαψε καθόλου

ΜΜ Έμοιασε στον μπαμπά του… πάω να του φτιάξω φρουτόκρεμα

Μπαίνοντας στην κουζίνα αντικρίζει όλες τις φωτογραφίες με την οικογένεια της να έχουν τροποποιηθεί, εκεί που κάποτε στεκόταν η Έμμα, ο Ντέιβιντ, ο γιος της, δεν βρίσκεται κανένας παρά είναι μόνη της, το ποτήρι της πέφτει από τα χέρια.

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ;;

ΜΜ ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ ΟΛΑ ΜΙΑ ΧΑΡΑ

Είναι τρομοκρατημένη, με βιαστικές κινήσεις φτιάχνει την κρέμα και πάει στο δωμάτιο του μικρού.

ΜΜ Ποιος θα φάει αυτή την κρέμα

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Άσε με να τον ταΐσω εγώ

ΜΜ Τα καταφέρνω μία χαρά γοητευτικέ

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Το λέω απλά επειδή τρέμεις…

ΜΜ Τρέμω όχι βέβαια.. απλά

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Πάλι σκέφτεσαι την ΒΧ

ΜΜ Όχι πως σου

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Εξαφανίστηκε, το ξέρουμε πολύ καλά ο Γκολντ το βεβαίωσε

ΜΜ Ναι αλλά οι φίλοι της

ΝΤΕΙΒΙΝΤ Νομίζεις ότι ψάχνουν αυτό το

ΜΜ Είμαι σίγουρη

Ν Τότε πες μου γιατί είναι τόσο σημαντικό, μίλα μου μπορείς να με εμπιστευτείς (την παίρνει αγκαλιά)

ΜΜ (διστάζει) και θα το κάνω σύντομα απλά πρέπει να πάρω το χρόνο μου

Ν Εδώ θα είμαι και θα περιμένω (την φιλά στο μέτωπο)

Ο γιος τους αρχίζει να κλαίει.

Ν Κάποιος πεινάει πολύ (παίζει μαζί του και τον ταΐζει κουταλιές)

ΜΜ Να και αυτή για την μεγάλη σου αδερφή

Η Μαίρυ Μάργκαρετ προσπαθεί να συγκεντρωθεί στην οικογενειακή στιγμή αλλά συνεχώς κοιτάει πίσω από την πλάτη της με ερευνητικό ύφος περιμένοντας κάποιος να εμφανιστεί.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 13η ΕΞΩΤ ΔΡΟΜΟΣ ΣΤΟΡΙΜΠΡΟΥΚ - ΑΠΟΓΕΥΜΑ

Η Έμμα και η Ρετζίνα πάνε στο μαγαζί του Γκολντ.

Ε Πραγματικά λες…

ΡΕΤΖ Πρέπει να ελέγξουμε κάθε πιθανή εκδοχή

Ε Αυτές οι τρίχες μπορεί να είναι και δικές μου πάλεψα με έναν από αυτούς

ΡΕΤΖ Νομίζεις θα πηγαίναμε στον Γκολντ αν δεν το είχα τσεκάρει

Ε Δεκτό… (σταματάει) Ξέρεις σε ευχαριστώ για σήμερα

ΡΕΤΖ Τι εννοείς

Ε Μας βοήθησες… ξανά

ΡΕΤΖ Για τον Χένρι..

Ε Μόνο για τον Χένρι

ΡΕΤΖ Για όλους σας

Ε Χαίρομαι που διάλεξες να κάνεις το σωστό πλέον Ρετζίνα

ΡΕΤΖ Κάθε μέρα προσπαθώ…

Ε Και αυτό το θαυμάζω

Ανταλλάσσουν έντονα βλέμμα.

ΡΕΤΖ Κάποιος είναι στην κρύπτη μου.

Ε Τι εννοείς

ΡΕΤΖ Η μαγεία μου έχει παραβιαστεί το νιώθω…

Ε Θες να έρθω…

ΡΕΤΖ Όχι άλλα όποιος και να είναι θα υποφέρει…

Ε Πρόσεχε…

Της κουνάει καταφατικά το κεφάλι και φεύγει τρέχοντας!

ΣΚΗΝΗ 14η ΕΣΩΤ ΚΑΣΤΡΟ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΟΤΑΤΟΥ – ΜΕΣΑΝΥΧΤΑ

Ο Ρόμπιν ανοίγει με ένα μικρό λωστό το ψηλό παράθυρο του κάστρου. Αμέσως πηδάει στο πάτωμα και βρίσκεται στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Προσπαθεί να μην ακουμπήσει τίποτα, με ένα μικρό πυρσό περιεργάζεται τα αντικείμενα. Μέσα σε μία ξύλινη προθήκη το αντικείμενο που χρειάζεται στέκει εκεί, το αρπάζει στα χέρια του και ετοιμάζεται να το βάλει στην τσέπη του…

ΡΑΜΠΛΣΤΙΛΣΚΙΝ Δεν θα το έκανα αυτό στην θέση σου

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (του ρίχνει ένα βέλος το όποιο ο σκοτεινότατος διαλύει στον αέρα)

ΡΑΜΠΛ Ένας κλέφτης εντυπωσιακό… κατάφερε να μπει στο κάστρο του ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΌΤΑΤΟΥ αλήθεια πως αγαπητέ;

Ρ Δεν μοιράζομαι τα μυστικά μου με αποβράσματα σαν και εσένα..

ΡΑΜΠΛ Ααα απόβρασμα θα διαφωνήσω (εμφανίζεται μπροστά του) ΤΟ ΑΠΟΒΡΑΣΜΑ… Τι έψαχνες;

Ο Ρόμπιν ανοίγει τα χέρια του...

ΡΑΜΠΛ Χμ απορώ τι χρησιμότητα θα είχε αυτό σε εσένα..

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Δεν μπορώ να σου πω

ΡΑΜΠΛ Τότε θα πρέπει να βρω ένα τρόπο να σε κάνω να μιλήσεις (του βάζει το χέρι του να του πάρει την καρδιά) ποιος θέλει το μαχαίρι των ξωτικών;

O Ρόμπιν δεν μπορεί να μιλήσει από τον πόνο.

ΒΑΣΙΛΙΣΣΑ ΧΙΟΝΙΟΥ ΕΓΩ (ένα μπλε καπνός εμφανίζεται πίσω του)

Ο Ραμπλ αφήνει τον Ρόμπιν και κοιτάει πίσω του

ΡΑΜΠΛ Εσύ…

BX Γεία σου… DEARIE

(κοντινό πλάνο στο πρόσωπο της)

ΣΚΗΝΗ 15η

ΚΡΥΠΤΗ ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑΣ – ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ

Η Ρετζίνα εισβάλλει κατευθείαν στην κρύπτη με μία φωτιά ανά χείρας.

Ρ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΞΕΦΥΓΕΙΣ (φωνάζει)

Κανείς δεν είναι εκεί, αμέσως αρχίζει και περιεργάζεται τον χώρο, ψάχνει παντού για το τι μπορεί να λείπει.

Κατεβαίνει ο Ρόμπιν την σκάλα

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ρετζίνα όλα καλά;

ΡΕΤΖ Πως βρέθηκες εσύ εδώ;

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Είδα ανοιχτή την πόρτα της κρύπτης και σκέφτηκα ότι κάτι μπορεί να συνέβη…

ΡΕΤΖ Ναι κάτι συνέβη.. κάποιος τη παραβίασε, αλλά δεν υπάρχει κανένα σημάδι του, ξέρει να παίζει καλά παιχνίδια υποθέτω

Ρ Είσαι σίγουρη για αυτό

ΡΕΤΖ Φυσικά το προστατευτικό μου ξόρκι με ειδοποίησε…

Ρ Ίσως αν έκανε λάθος

ΡΕΤΖ Η μαγεία ποτέ δεν κάνει λάθος…

Ρ Μα αφού δεν έχασες τίποτα..

ΡΕΤΖ Και αυτό είναι που με ανησυχεί.

Ρ Νομίζω ότι δεν χρειάζεται.. έλα εδώ (την φέρνει κοντά του) ας το ξεχάσουμε

ΡΕΤΖ Απλά φροντίζω για το καλό όλων μας Ρόμπιν

Ρ Γιατί δεν προσπαθείς να χαλαρώσεις (της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά) και να πάμε να απολαύσουμε το δείπνο μας με την Έμμα.

ΡΕΤΖ Έχεις δίκιο, μήπως είμαι λίγο υπερβολική…

Ρ Θα έλεγα προνοητική (της δίνει ένα φιλί)

ΡΕΤΖ Ένα λεπτό να πάρω τα πράγματα μου και να κοιτάξω κάτι ακόμα για να είμαι σίγουρη (του χαμογελά)

Ρ Όπως επιθυμείς βασίλισσα μου

Η Ρετζίνα αρχίζει να ανοίγει τις θήκες της ξύλινης προθήκης.

ΡΕΤΖ Όχι δεν είναι δυνατόν (πετά όλα τα πράγματα της στο πάτωμα)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Τι έγινε; (τρέχει κοντά της)

ΡΕΤΖ Το μενταγιόν της Ζελένα… ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΤΗΚΕ

ΣΚΗΝΗ 16η

ΚΑΣΤΡΟ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΟΤΑΤΟΥ – ΑΜΕΣΩΣ ΜΕΤΑ

Ραμπλ Εσύ

ΒΧ Κάνεις σαν να είδες φάντασμα…

Ρ Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ αχάριστο κορίτσι…

ΕΛΣΑ Μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Έλσα, ξέχασες το όνομα μου

Ρ Για κακή μου τύχη όχι… νόμιζες πραγματικά ότι ένα κλέφτης θα μπορούσε να ξεγελάσει εμένα

ΕΛΣΑ Γιατί όχι ξέρουμε καλά και οι δύο πόσο εύκολα πέφτεις σε παγίδες.. (του χαμογελά ειρωνικά)

Ρ Πες αντίο στον φίλο σου

Ο Ραμπλ ετοιμάζεται να πάρει την καρδιά του Ρόμπιν, αμέσως ο τελευταίος γίνεται μπλε καπνός και εξαφανίζεται.

Ε Έχεις αργά αντανακλαστικά… γέρασες σκοτεινότατε.

Ρ Θέλω να δω αν θα λες το ίδιο όταν θα σε σκοτώνω..

Ε Μακάρι να μπορούσες.

Ρ Γιατί αυτό το μαχαίρι (το φέρνει στα χέρια του) που προσπάθησε να κλέψει ο φίλος σου με κάνει να πιστεύω ότι μπορώ

Ε Νομίζεις ότι φοβάμαι ένα απλό μαχαιράκι…

Ρ Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να παίξεις μαζί μου, ήσουν καλή μαθήτρια τελικά

Ε Μπα θεωρώ τον εαυτό μου αυτοδίδακτο… μμμ ωραίο μέρος (περπατά γύρω από την τραπεζαρία) δεν έχεις κάνει και πολλές αλλαγές αλλά… ανοιγμένες κουρτίνες αυτό είναι πρόοδος.

Ρ Μην αγγίζεις τα πράγματα μου

Ε (ανοίγει την δίπλα πόρτα) βλέπω και βιβλιοθήκη ε? Πότε έγινες λάτρης της λογοτεχνίας;

Ρ Αυτό το μαχαίρι κάθε λεπτό που μιλάς έρχεται όλο και περισσότερο στην καρδιά σου..

Ε Και οι δύο ξέρουμε ότι δεν θα μου έκανες κακό.. έτσι;

Ρ Και τι σε κάνει να είσαι τόσο αφελής…

Γελάει σαρκαστικά και συνεχίζει το περπάτημα.

Ρ Ξέρω τι θέλεις σχεδιάζεις μία κατάρα… αλλά αυτό που θες δεν είναι εφικτό.

Ε Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα για το τι θέλω.

Ρ Έχω κάτι στο μυαλό μου… θα σε αφήσω να αποτύχεις για να το καταλάβεις.

Ε Μμμ λες ε δεν αποτυχαίνω εύκολα

Ρ Βλέπεις αυτό το κουτί (εμφανίζει στα χέρια του ένα χρυσό βάζο) μία μέρα θα γίνει το σπίτι σου.

Ε Ας μιλήσουμε καλύτερα για κάτι άλλο… ο κλέφτης μου είπε ότι την τελευταία φορά που ήταν εδώ μία νεαρή κοπέλα τον έσωσε από εσένα… Η ΓΛΥΚΙΑ ΜΠΕΛ

Ρ Πως ξέρεις για την Μπελ

Ε Ο χειμώνας είναι παντού γλύκα

Ρ Δεν θα την αγγίξεις

Ε Ξέρεις πάντα λάτρευα το τσάι ακόμα περισσότερες τα φλιτζάνια… αλλά είχα μία κακιά συνήθεια ΛΑΤΡΕΥΑ ΝΑ ΤΑ ΣΠΑΩ.

Αμεσως ο Ραμπλ προσπαθεί να της καρφώσει το μαχαίρι στην κοιλιά, μπλε καπνός εμφανίζεται πίσω του μαζί με την Έλσα.

Ε Φαίνεται πως είναι πολύτιμη για εσένα….

Ρ Αν την πειράξεις το ορκίζομαι…

Ε Ω σίγουρα θα την πειράξω… τα λέμε σύντομα ΚΛΟΟΥΝ ΧΑΧΑΧΑΧΑ (νιφάδες χιονιού στροβιλίζουν γύρω της, αμέσως μία ανεμοθύελλα βγαίνει από το παράθυρο σπάζοντας το αφήνοντας τον Ραμπλ να στέκει μόνος)

Οι νιφάδες χιονιού εμφανίζονται μέσα στο παγωμένο κάστρο και από μέσα ξεπροβάλει η Έλσα.

ΕΛΣΑ Λοιπόν

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Εδώ είναι (της δίνει το αληθινό μαχαίρι των ξωτικών)

Ε Τελικά είχαν δίκιο για εσένα τόσο ΤΟΛΜΗΡΟΣ κατάφερες και ξεγέλασες τον σκοτεινότατο

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Ναι και τέλειωσα εδώ

Ε (παίρνει το μαχαίρι στα χέρια της) αυτό εγώ θα το αποφασίσω

Ρ Μα έκανα ότι μου είπες άσε εμένα και την οικογένεια μου ήσυχους τώρα…

Ε Ξέρεις πόσο ζεστός άνθρωπος είμαι με αυτούς που με βοηθάνε, σου το υπόσχομαι μπορείς να ζήσεις ευτυχισμένος με την γλυκιά σου γυναίκα δεν θα σας ξανά ενοχλήσω

Ρ (νέψει καταφατικά) ευχαριστώ (κάνει να φύγει)

Ε (καθισμένη στο θρόνο της) Μόνο που αν χρειαστώ ξανά την βοήθεια σου σε όποιον κόσμο και να είσαι θα με βοηθήσεις διαφορετικά θα παγώσω οποιονδήποτε αγαπάς. ΜΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΕΙΣ ΚΛΕΦΤΗ.

Ο Ρόμπιν σοκαρισμένος φεύγει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορεί.

Κοντινό πλάνα στο ικανοποιημένο ύφος της.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 17η ΣΠΙΤΙ ΤΣΑΡΜΙΝΓΚΣ ΒΡΑΔΥ

Η Μαίρυ Μάργκαρετ τακτοποιεί την κουζίνα όταν ακούει ένα ήχο στο σαλόνι…

ΜΑΙΡΥ ΜΑΡΓΚΑΡΕΤ Ντέιβιντ τα κλειδιά σου είναι στο κομοδίνο (γυρνάει προς το μέρος που άκουσε τον ήχο)

ΜΜ ΕΣΥ! Μα μα… δ δεν μπορεί!

Η βασίλισσα του χιονιού στέκει μπροστά της.

ΒΧ Θα προτιμούσα το νονά…

Κοντινό πλάνο στην ΒΧ.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 18η

ΓΚΡΑΝΙΣ ΕΣΤΙΑΤΟΡΕΙΟ – ΒΡΑΔΥ

Ο Ρόμπιν, η Ρετζίνα και η Έμμα μπαίνουν στον χώρο συζητώντας έντονα.

ΡΕΤΖΙΝΑ Μα ποιος μπορεί να θέλει το μενταγιόν

ΕΜΜΑ Έχω κάτι φρικιά υπόψη μου…

ΡΕΤΖ Μα το μενταγιόν είναι ανίσχυρο πλέον.

Ε Μπορεί να πιστεύουν λάθος.

ΡΕΤΖ Πραγματικά δεν έχω ιδέα

Κάθονται σε ένα τραπέζι.

ΡΕΤΖ Με τον Ραμπλστίλσκιν, τι έγινε;

ΕΜΜΑ Τσέκαρε τις τρίχες

ΡΕΤΖ Και

Ε Οδήγησαν σε ένα τελείως άγνωστο άτομο

ΡΕΤΖ Πολύ βολικό

Ε Τι εννοείς

ΡΕΤΖ Σημαίνει ότι σε όποιον ανήκουν, τις έχει καλά προστατευμένες.

Ρ Η Ρετζίνα πιστεύει ότι η βασίλισσα του χιονιού μπορεί να φταίει για την κλοπή του μενταγιόν

Ε Και αυτό το στηρίζεις σε τρίχες…

ΡΕΤΖ Ίσως να έχω γίνει υπερβολικά καχύποπτη

Ε Όταν ο Γκολντ σε διαβεβαιώνει για το αντίθετο δεν χωράνε αμφιβολίες.

Ρ Άκου την Έμμα δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς

Ε Πάω να φέρω το φαγητό.

Η Ρετζίνα στρέφεται στον Ρόμπιν.

ΡΕΤΖ Τι θα έλεγες να κοιμηθείς σπίτι μου σήμερα

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Εννοείς λίγο κρασί μπροστά στον τζάκι

ΡΕΤΖ Παλιές ιστορίες

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ Και ένα μήλο που ποτέ δεν κατάλαβα γιατί όλοι λένε ότι είχε τόσο άσχημη γεύση

Ανταλλάσσουν τρυφερά φιλιά και ενώνουν τα πρόσωπα τους, ξαφνικά ο Ρόμπιν νιώθει ένα παγωμένο ρίγος να τον διαπερνά σε όλο του το σώμα απομακρύνεται από πάνω της.

ΡΕΤΖ Είσαι καλά

Ρ Ναι.. ναι μια χαρά

ΡΕΤΖ Χλόμιασες…

Ρ Όχι εγώ..

ΡΕΤΖ Αν δεν θες να μείνουμε άλλο (τον χαϊδεύει στο πρόσωπο)

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (για μια στιγμή σταματά) βασικά ήθελα να σου μιλήσω για κάτι. Για το παρελθόν μου (απαντά στο ερωτηματικό της βλέμμα)

ΧΟΥΚ Σουάν

ΕΜΜΑ (Αφήνει τα πιάτα στο τραπέζι) Χουκ

ΧΟΥΚ Με συνοδεύεις λίγο έξω;

Ε Δεν έχετε πρόβλημα έτσι;

ΡΕΤΖ Κανένα απολύτως….

Η πόρτα κλείνει.

ΡΕΤΖ Τώρα πες μου τι έχεις..

Ρ Κάποτε όταν ήμουν ακόμη παντρεμένος..

ΡΕΤΖ Ναι

Ρ Είχα συνάψει μία περίεργη σχέση με ένα λάθος πρόσωπο που μου έκανε πολύ κακό και μπορεί να κάνει και σε κάποια πρόσωπα που ΑΓΑΠΩ ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ (την κοιτά στα μάτια ελαφρά κοκκινισμένος)

ΡΕΤΖ Χμμ

Ρ Και δεν θέλω να κινδυνέψουν…

ΡΕΤΖ Να κινδυνέψουν από τι…

Κοιτάει το φοβισμένο βλέμμα στα μάτια της..

ΡΟΜΠΙΝ (απαντά διστακτικά) από την δυστυχία

ΡΕΤΖ Τι εννοείς

Ρ Είχα συνάψει σχέση με την δυστυχία για πολύ καιρό και δεν θέλω να καταστρέψει και αυτή μου την προσπάθεια για ευτυχία

ΡΕΤΖ Και εγώ ξέρεις ότι με τον Ντάνιελ τα πράγματα…

Ρ Ρετζίνα Μιλς (την διακόπτει) Θα με αρραβωνιαστείς; Θα γίνεις γυναίκα μου η μοναδική που αγαπώ με όλη μου την καρδιά σε όλο τον κόσμο (πέφτει στα γόνατα βγάζοντας ένα μικρό δαχτυλίδι)

Όλοι στο κατάστημα γυρνάνε προς το μέρος του περιμένοντας την απάντηση.

ΓΚΡΑΝΙ Εγώ θα έλεγα ναι πάντως.

ΡΕΤΖ Τι;; (δυσκολεύεται να το πιστέψει) ΔΕΧΟΜΑΙ… ΔΕΧΟΜΑΙ (απαντά χαρούμενη)

Της περνά το δαχτυλίδι σηκώνεται και τον φιλά την παίρνει αγκαλιά και την περιστρέφει γύρω του.

Χειροκροτήματα ακούγονται από το πλήθος ενώ οι δύο τους φιλιούνται παθιασμένα).

ΣΚΗΝΗ 19η

ΜΑΙΡΥ ΜΑΡΓΚΑΡΕΤ Μα δεν είναι δυνατόν, εσύ είσαι νεκρή…

ΕΛΣΑ Ω σε παρακαλώ δεν μπορείς να το πιστεύεις πραγματικά…

Κάνει ένα βήμα προς το μέρος της.

ΜΜ Μην με πλησιάζεις

Ε Μην ανησυχείς δεν είμαι εδώ για να σε σκοτώσω… όχι σήμερα τουλάχιστον

ΜΜ Τι θες από εμένα

Ε Δεν γυρίζουν όλα γύρω σου μικρή μου Χιονάτη

ΜΜ Δεν θα σε αφήσω να αγγίξεις την οικογένεια μου..

Ε Εννοείς την Έμμα, τον πρίγκιπα Τζέιμς η τον μικρό γιο σου που είναι μαζί τους…

ΜΜ Πως ξέρεις… Είδα το μήνυμα σου στις φωτογραφίες δεν θα τα καταφέρεις, εκδίκηση δεν θες

Ε Πίστεψε με θέλω πολύ περισσότερα από αυτό… και όταν κλέψω τον γιο σου θα είναι μόνο η αρχή.

ΜΜ Τι; Μην τολμήσεις…

Ε Ένα μωρό με βασιλικό αίμα μπορεί να φανεί πολύ πιο χρήσιμο από ότι νομίζεις

ΜΜ Θα σε σταματήσει η Έμμα και

Ε Η Έμμα? Θα την παγώσω προτού κινήσει το χέρι της.. πάντα πίστευες στην αγάπη και στο συναίσθημα Χιονάτη και στο ότι μπορεί να νικήσει τα πάντα

ΜΜ Και εσύ κάποτε, όταν έγινες η νόνα μου

Ε Δεν θυμάμαι έχει περάσει πολύ καιρός από τότε… το θέμα είναι ότι τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει αυτή την φορά.

ΜΜ Όπως νικήσαμε όλες τις προηγούμενες απειλές θα νικήσουμε και εσένα.

Ε Έτσι λες ε; Για πες μου όμως τι μπορεί να νικήσει τον άκαρδο χειμώνα… η αγάπη; Ο χειμώνας δεν ξέρει από αγάπη Με μία κίνηση του χεριού της τα άλμπουμ με τις φωτογραφίες της οικογένειας παγώνουν και γίνονται θρύψαλα

ΜΜ ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ… φύγε από μπροστά μου ΤΕΡΑΣ

Ε Ω θα φύγω αλλά μου χρωστάς κάτι ακόμη (στα χέρια της Έλσας εμφανίζεται η κουβέρτα της Έμμα) αυτό θα το χρειαστώ

ΜΜ Δώσε το μου δεν σου ανήκει (ορμά πάνω της)

Η Έλσα την ακινητοποιεί και την παγώνει, ενώ πάει δίπλα της.

Ε Όλα μου ανήκουν από εδώ και στο εξής αγαπητή μου Χιονάτη (πάει προς την πόρτα) και αυτή η τόσο όμορφη κουβέρτα μπορεί να είναι πολύ πιο χρήσιμη

ΜΜ Σε παρακαλώ (μένει ακινητοποιημένη)

Η Έλσα παίρνει στα χέρια της και τους δύο μονόκερους από την κούνια της Έμμα.

Ε Θα ξανάρθω και οι δύο νομίζω ξέρουμε για ποιον, τα λέμε βαφτισιμιά μου χαχαχα (φεύγει γελώντας κλείνοντας μαγικά την πόρτα πίσω της).

Η Χιονάτη πέφτει στο πάτωμα συντετριμμένη.

Κοντινό πλάνο στο πρόσωπο της.

ΣΚΗΝΗ 20η

ΕΞΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΣ ΓΚΡΑΝΙΣ – ΒΡΑΔΥ

Ο Χουκ και η Έμμα βγαίνουν χαμογελώντας.

Ε Να και κάτι που δεν περιμέναμε

Χ Ένας αρραβώνας δεν θα ήταν άσχημος

Ε Είμαι χαρούμενη για αυτήν

Χ Δεν θέλω να σου μιλήσω για την Ρετζίνα τώρα, θέλω να μιλήσουμε για ότι συνέβη όταν γυρίσαμε από το χρόνο

Ε Βρήκα το σπίτι μου αυτό δεν ήθελες για εμένα;

Χ Μόνο αυτό θυμάσαι από εκείνη την βραδιά

Ε Κοίτα Χουκ

Χ Χουκ; Μάλιστα

Ε Κίλιαν… Δεν μπορώ να συγκεντρωθώ σε αυτό τώρα, ναι ήταν όμορφα ένιωσα ότι ήταν σωστό αλλά τώρα μία καινούργια απειλή…

Χ Ώστε αυτό ήταν με κάθε απειλή που θα εμφανίζεται θα κλείνεσαι στον εαυτό σου…

Ε Δεν είναι αυτό μόλις τα καταφέρουμε…

Χ Αυτό είχες πει όταν μαχόμασταν την Ζελένα μία πολύ μεγαλύτερη απειλή

Ε Το ξέρω αλλά…

Πάει δίπλα της

Χ Αλλά τι κάθε φορά που θα έρχεται κάτι στον δρόμο μας θα απομακρύνεσαι από αυτούς που σε αγαπούν

Ε Δεν κάνω αυτό

Χ Έτσι Έμμα δεν πρόκειται να βρεις ευτυχία ποτέ

Ε Τι και αν δεν θέλω τι αν θέλω να ασχοληθώ με την οικογένεια μου, με την μητέρα μου που κινδυνεύει

Χ Ω σε παρακαλώ ξέρει να προστατέψει τον εαυτό της

Ε Τι θες από εμένα Χουκ

Χ Δεν θέλω να με διώξεις μακριά θέλω να είμαι δίπλα σου

Ε Το ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς απλά είναι περίπλοκο

Χ Πάντα περίπλοκο είναι με εσένα.

Ε Ξέρεις ότι νιώθω για εσένα…

Χ Κάποια σήμερα μου είπε να γίνει πιο παράτολμος, νομίζω ότι πρέπει να το κάνω πραγματικότητα

Αμέσως την πιάνει και την φιλά παθιασμένα ενώ η Έμμα ανταποδίδει το φιλί του.

Χ Μην το κάνεις πιο περίπλοκο, ανοίξου στην ευτυχία

Ε Στο ευτυχισμένο τέλος μου; Μπορείς να μου το δώσεις

X Εγώ είμαι αυτό και ναι μπορώ

Ε Δεν έχουμε παρά να δοκιμάσουμε

Του χαμογελά και αμέσως τον φιλά τραβώντας τον πάνω της.

Πανοραμικό πλάνο πάνω από το εστιατόριο με τους δύο τους να ανταλλάσσουν φιλιά!

ΣΚΗΝΗ 21η

Η Έλσα με το μπλε φόρεμα να ανεμίζει πίσω της προχωρά προς τις αποθήκες πάνω στο χιονισμένο λόφο.

ΕΛΣΑ Είναι εδώ;

ΚΑΛΛΙΚΑΝΤΖΑΡΟΣ Ναι βασίλισσα μου

Μπαίνει μέσα στη μικρή καλύβα, αφήνει το φαγητό πάνω στο ξύλινο σκαμπό.

ΑΓΝΩΣΤΗ ΦΩΝΉ Δεν έπρεπε να το κάνεις αυτό

ΕΛΣΑ Δεν έχω τίποτα να φοβηθώ καλή μου

Η μορφή εμφανίζεται από το σκοτάδι.

ΖΕΛΕΝΑ Ποτέ δεν πρέπει να εμπιστεύεσαι μία WICKED

ΕΛΣΑ Εσύ μπορεί να είσαι wicked αλλά εγώ είμαι ο χειμώνας και ο χειμώνας πάντα κερδίζει

ΖΕΛΕΝΑ Αυτό θα το δούμε

Κοντινό στο ειρωνικό ύφος της Ζελένα.

ΕΛΣΑ Απόλαυσε την διαμονή σου… ΚΟΥΚΛΑ χαχαχα

Κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω της γελώντας ικανοποιημένη με τον εαυτό της.


End file.
